twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
MrConductorFan1406
MrConductorFan1406 aka Vinnie is a user who makes many different types of Thomas videos, many of which involve TWR. He joined YouTube on September 13, 2010. He has over 7,300 subscribers, and is the writer, editor, and director of the 2020 film, ''The Magic Railroad''. Early Videos Vinnie's first video was a video on his Thomas Wooden/Take-Along Collection. He would later do narrations for Railway Series Stories. He also did a series called Thomas' Branchline Adventures. Reviews Vinnie's first review on a Wooden Railway item was a review on the 2010 Harold's Helipad. He would do other reviews afterwards. As time went on Vinnie's reviews would have more comedy and more professional effects such as his recent crossover with WoodenRailwayReviews. List of reviews by year 2011 * 2011 Take N Play Rheneas - Posted on August 6 2012 * 1997 Wooden Railway Rheneas - Posted on May 26 * 2011 Wooden Railway Scruff - Posted on May 28 * 2008 Wooden Railway Madge - Posted on May 28 * 2011 Wooden Railway Splatter and Dodge - Posted on May 28 * 2012 Pez Percy - Posted on September 29 * 2010 Thomas and the Jet Plane Story Pack - Posted on December 9 2013 * 1994 Wooden Railway James - Posted on February 10 * HO Scale May: Bachmann Thomas - Posted on 9 May * 2008 Wooden Railway Mud Covered Thomas - Posted on May 31 * HO June: 90 Degree EZ Track Expansion Pack - Posted on June 2 * HO June: Bachmann Coal Hopper - 19 June * HO June: Bachmann Troublesome Trucks - Posted on June 20 * HO June: Hornby Desmond - Posted on June 20 * HO June: Bachmann Sunnyvale Station - Posted on June 20 * HO June: Bachmann Knapford Station - Posted on July 1 * 2013 Wooden Railway Giggling Trucks - July 8 * 2013 Flying Scotsman - Posted on March 10 * 2003 Bulgy (parody review) - Posted on August 24 * 2013 Aquarium Cars - Posted on October 15 2014 * Wooden Railway/ Take N Play Belle Double Whammy Review - Posted on January 2 * Upgrade or Downgrade?: 2013 Skarloey v.s. 2006 Skarloey - Posted on March 14 * 2014 Wooden Railway Timothy - Posted on August 20 * 2014 Take N Play D261 - Posted on September 4 * 2013 Wooden Railway Bash and Dash - Posted on September 8 * 1994 Wooden Railway Donald and Douglas (f.t. Rap Battle) - Posted on October 5 * 2013 Wooden Railway Paint Factory - Posted on October 22 * 2010 Wooden Railway Man in the Hills - Posted on November 15 2015 * 1994 Henry and other versions (Crossover with Rob) - Part 1 posted on September 15, 2015, and Part 2 posted on September 24 2016 * White Face Troublesome Truck (Crossover with MrMPS) - Posted on April 16 2017 * Engine Shed (Crossover with ericpierre53) - Posted on July 23 ** This review along with the crossover review with Rob was uploaded, along with related clips from other reviews into a full movie titled 'A Crossover With Destiny' which was posted on July 31 Style Vinnie often makes videos with comedic live action sequences. He is known for his reviews, remakes, and use of a green screen. He often has his friends appear in his videos. His remakes are known for featuring both UK and US dubs in a voice cast style format. In The Community Vinnie is a respected and well-liked member of the TWRC, and his wit, sarcasm and somewhat dry humor have only contributed to his reputation. Vinnie is friends with Wooden Railway Reviews, EricPierre53, and MrMPS, among others. In April 2016, Vinnie and MrMPS opened the Grease and Oil Podcast channel. In June 2017, after a long period without many TWR videos, Vinnie announced that he would be releasing a new video every Monday for the summer. The series of summer videos started off with a remake of "Thomas Saves the Day", and has since been very successful and well-received. Currently, he is working on a parody of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. The movie will be released in parts, with the first four parts already released. Trivia *His younger sister, Zoe, has appeared in several of his videos, including a live-stream in August 2017. *He has two cats named Ringo & Max. *His crossover with ericpierre53 is the crossover with the most guest stars ever, even including people outside of the TWRC. The guest stars include (in order of appearance). **turtlesandthomas (As himself and his collection) **MrMPS **DieselD199 (As 'TOMICA Thomas and Friends' Thomas) **Thomas TnP Productions **Zackintosh **DaWillstanator **Calebtrain **Enterprisingengine93 (As himself and Mike) **SidekickJason **HirotheJapaneseTrain **BrendanReis10 **The Unlucky Tug **Zeo93 **TheThomasModeller **The Tuggster Intensifies **Jacob Jarrett (FlyingPringle) **MilkTankerMedia **UpsideNow **Jacksfilms **Shortround5511 (As Flying Scotsman) **ThomasWoodenRailway **Jlouvier *He is a former member of the TCC (Thomas Creator Collective). Category:2010 Category:MrConductorFan1406 Category:Active Members